The present invention relates to a security system, and more particularly to a fence-type perimeter security system.
Various fence-type perimeter security systems are configured to provide a monitoring function in combination with the physical barrier provided by the fence itself. Known systems, however, involve a number of drawbacks. For instance, many known perimeter security systems are relatively expensive, are susceptible to false alarms, and are difficult and time consuming to install. The security system of the present invention was developed to address such drawbacks of prior art systems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a perimeter security system includes a barrier and a series of sensors secured to the barrier at spaced locations along the length of the barrier. The sensors are interconnected with a server or monitor at a location remote from the sensors, and each sensor includes a housing defining an interior within which one or more sensing components are contained. A series of connection cables extends between and connects adjacent sensors to each other and connect the sensors to the monitor. Each sensor includes first and second connectors. A first connection cable extends between the first connector and a connector associated with a first adjacent sensor, and a second one of the connection cables extends between the second connector and a connector associated with an a second adjacent sensor. The first and second connectors and the connection cables include pin-type engagement structure for connecting the connection cables to the sensors. One or more of the sensors may include a camera, and the sensors and cables include communication means for communicating the camera outputs to the monitor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a perimeter security system includes a barrier and a series of sensors secured to the barrier at spaced locations along the length of the barrier. Each sensor includes a detector for sensing the presence of a person or object in the vicinity of the sensor. In addition, each sensor further includes a graduated sensory alert that changes as the person or object approaches the sensor. The sensors are interconnected with a monitor at a location remote from the sensors. In one embodiment, the graduated sensory alert may be in the form of a visual alert. The visual alert may be a light emitting arrangement that changes color as the person or object approaches the sensor.
The present invention also contemplates a pin-type electrical connection arrangement, which representatively may be used to connect together the sensors in a perimeter security system, although the pin-type electrical connection arrangement may be used in other applications. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a pin-type electrical connection arrangement includes an electrically conductive member and a cable terminating in a pair of ends. A receiver defines a passage within which the end of the cable is received. An insert is secured within the passage of the receiver, and the insert and a first end of the cable have matching cross-sections that enable the first end of the cable to be inserted within the receiver in a single predetermined orientation. A series of pins extend from one of the receiver and the first end of the cable, and a pin contact arrangement is associated with the other of the receiver and the first end of the cable. The pins are engageable with the pin contact arrangement when the first end of the cable is inserted into the receiver passage. The insert may be one of at least a pair of differently configured inserts, each of which has a cross-section that matches only one of the ends of the cable. The receiver defines an open end, and each insert includes an end wall that is exposed when the insert is secured within the passage of the receiver. The end wall includes a series of openings through which the pins extend. In one form, the electrically conductive member may be a circuit board.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings